Field operations involving piping work are conducted in a variety of different locations and involve a variety of piping needs, depending on the particular situations. In many cases, available piping fails to meet particular design requirements, such as desirable ratings of strength, stiffness, impact resistance, strength-to-weight ratios, and resistance to corrosion. In many cases, the requisite piping for different operations is hauled to a work site, where it may be stored until needed. Space available for storage may be a constraint at some work sites. Scheduling of pipe production and/or transport adds a layer of complexity to field operations. The variable piping needs of a particular field operation complicates job planning, and unforeseen custom piping needs disrupt work schedules and job progress. Often, at the end of a particular operation at a work site, excess or unneeded piping may exist. The oversupply may need to be discarded or hauled away from the work site. The logistics involved in designing, scheduling, transporting and storing piping entail significant costs. Thus, there is a need for piping solutions that address these difficulties and for piping with improved characteristics such as strength, stiffness, impact resistance, strength-to-weight ratios, and resistance to corrosion.